


Two-Way Street

by jollywriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AND CUTE SHIT, AND I DON'T CARE THAT THIS IS CHEESY THIS IS THERAPY IN ADVANCE TO SURVIVE TONIGHT'S EPISODE, And love, F/F, Fluff, fluff for days, just so much fluff, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollywriter/pseuds/jollywriter
Summary: Lena Luthor wakes up from a bad night to realize the dream of falling asleep in Supergirl's arms was not, actually, a dream. This chronicles the Morning After, and the evolution of "you're cute" to "Relationship"Also it's just fluff. wall to wall fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kara and Lena deserve better
> 
> Also, Alex is insufferable and she and Maggie already act like they've been married for 900 years.
> 
> this is a spiritual sequel to Lena's Long Night.

Lena Luthor woke to a heavy weight that paralyzed her right side. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was red. A crimson blanket, draped across her.

No, not a blanket. A _cape_. The cape was tied to the shoulders of the woman across Lena’s body.

Lean reached out, gently brushed aside curled blonde hair, and looked at the pale face of an angel. It was Kara. Kara! The Supergirl herself, curled up and snuggling Lena.

Lena ran her fingers idly over Kara’s arm, which was wrapped around Lena’s waist.

Lena glanced around. Kara’s apartment. For a moment, she wondered how she got here, what sequence of events led Lena from drinking in her office, alone, to spending the night with Kara “Actual Sunshine” Danvers.

Lena took a deep breath, and dredged her memories.

She spent last night getting drunk at her office. She’d been heartbroken. Turned down by someone so good as Kara left her shaken and unsteady and unsure what to do with herself. It’d hurt, in ways that were difficult to articulate.

It wasn’t just that Lena felt betrayed by her own sense of progress. Hadn’t she been getting better? Hadn’t she rehabilitated her own name, if not her family’s? She’d been good, hadn’t she? And yet, Kara abandoned her. Nothing Lena’d done had been good enough. Although, in fairness, those hadn’t been Kara’s words. That’d been Lena’s pity.

Vodka did that to her.

She took another breath and focused deliberately. She could recall last night, though some of it was fuzzy. She wanted clarity, and with some focus, she could—

Ah. Yes.

She’d been in the process of getting wasted when Kara turned up. And it’d broken Lena’s heart. Because Supergirl was still caring. She cared about Lena, even if she hadn’t chosen her.

Her kindness undid Lena. And as she broke, she told Kara everything that she felt.

The real kicker was Lena’s guilt over her personal jealousy. She’d lost Kara, and until last night, hadn’t even told Kara how she felt.

But. With a brain slick with vodka, she told her _everything_.

And Kara had reciprocated. _That_ was the kicker that Lena had a hard time believing.

And yet, her eyes had not deceived her. Kara was on top her, legs intertwined, tucked up against Lena’s shoulder and breathing softly.

Lena didn’t want to move. This was the most content she’d ever been. Not necessarily comfortable; Kara was heavy, and she had an awful crick in her back from sleeping on the couch. But Kara was here. In Lena’s arms.

Lena wanted nothing else.

Her stomach rumbled, and Lena thought of one other thing she might want.

Breakfast. It’s a thing most people eat. Including Kara, she assumed. What would Kara like? She had a thing for pot-stickers and pastries. Lena wondered if Kara would like pancakes.

Lena could make Kara breakfast! As a thank you for the mess of last night.

The only question now, could Lena successfully climb out from under Kara without waking the superhero.

The real question has been asked.

Lena gently took Kara’s hand, slipped it up to her face, and began to carefully twist out from under Kara. Kara slid down the side and wound up on her belly, head in the pillow.

Kara moved, stuffed her arms under the pillow and curled up. She was adorable, like a big cat that’d just gotten comfortable.

Lena couldn’t even with Kara right now.

But Lena was free and on her feet. She was marginally grateful she’d worn more comfortable clothes at the office last night, and not a pencil skirt or something. At least she had some freedom of movement.

Now that she was upright, she looked around. First things first. Her purse was propped up on the coffee table. She grabbed it, pulled the miniature bathroom bag out of the purse, and went into Kara’s bathroom.

She didn’t shower, she wanted to ask before she did that, but she did wash her face, brush her teeth, and relieve herself.

Comfortable as she’d been, she was dangerously close to floating away when she finally did get up off the couch.

Cleaned up, she felt better. And her clothes weren’t even that awful. Wrinkly, sure, she’d actually slept in them, but not bad. Her mouth didn’t feel like a biological hazard anymore. She went back to the living room.

Kara’s apartment was brightly colored with pale yellows and greens and light colored wood. It suited her, Lena thought. Everything was a reflection of the person.

Lena went into the kitchen, and started to look through the cupboards. She found a mixing bowl, a big skillet, a glass plate, and a ladle. Now she needed the pancake mix.

Not surprisingly, in the pantry closet, there was quiet a lot of store-bought pancake mix.

Before she really started cooking though, Lena hesitated. Would cooking wake Kara? That’s not necessarily bad, she wanted to impress Kara. But, Kara also deserved sleep. And she looked so cute and cozy and comfortable.

She also had heightened senses, right?

With that realization, Lena shrugged and set to work.

If she was that easily disturbed from her slumber, there was no level of quiet she could be that’d not wake Kara. On the other hand: Lena would still try and be quiet. And if she didn’t wake Kara, Kara would have a wonderful surprise when she did finally awaken.

Lena set to work.

How many pancakes does an alien eat? Kara had a figure that stirred the imagination but how many calories did it take to keep her eye lasers powered up.

Lena stopped cooking for a moment to ponder the moment her life turned so weird that a phrase like ‘eye lasers’ did not seem impossible for her. Eye lasers? Really?

She kept making pancakes.

Kara moaned, and stretched her arms above her head and opened her eyes.

Lena froze.

Kara looked up, met Lena’s gaze, and the smile that spread across her face absolutely lit up those angelic features. She beamed up at Lena.

“Hey,” Kara said, cute and groggy.

“Hey yourself,” Lena put down the spatula. “I made breakfast. Is that okay?”

“It smells great,” Kara pushed herself slowly to a sitting position. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned. “How long have I been out?”

“I don’t know actually,” Lena said. “I don’t know when we got here last night.”

“Oh yeah,” Kara smiled. “I picked you up.”

“You did,” Lena smiled at her. “Flying with you is a lot of fun.”

“We can do it some more at some point,” Kara said, and pushed herself to her feet. She stretched, arms above her head, and squeaked with the effort. She hugged her cape around herself like a blanket. “You made pancakes!”

“I did,” Lena said. “I hope you like them?”

“I love pancakes,” Kara said. She came into the kitchen, and rested her chin on Lena’s shoulder.

Lena shuddered, bit her lip, tried not to let her mind melt at Kara’s touch.

She stacked more on the glass plate. It was piled high with fresh, warm pancakes.

“I don’t know how many you usually eat. So, I made a lot.”

“I eat a lot,” Kara said. “This is a good start.”

“I’ll make more then,” Lena reached for more batter to mix up another batch.

“No,” Kara pleaded, caught Lena’s hands in her own. She was impossibly gentle with Lena. “It’s fine. Really. We can eat now.”

“Are you sure?” Lena wanted to help.

“Totally. These smell too good to delay devouring,” Kara grinned. And whatever control Lena had over herself evaporated.

That smile was illegal.

Lena instead turned slowly, tried to regain control over her brain, and picked up the plate of pancakes. Kara grabbed two more plates, some forks, and a big container of maple syrup.

Together, they moved to the kitchen island where they sat across from each other, and began to eat.

The pancakes turned out pretty well. Kara ate more than Lena expected, but it wasn’t off-putting. It’s just how it went.

Lena sighed, and put her fork down, “Can we talk for a minute?”

“What’s wrong?” Kara stopped eating too to look at Lena.

“Can we talk about last night?”

“Sure,” Kara nodded.

“Um. So. When I saw you last night, I was already pretty well gone.”

“You seemed pretty coherent,” Kara said. “Did I do something that made you uncomfortable?” Kara was terrified. Lena reached across the table and laid her hand on Kara’s.

“No,” Lena shook her head. “You were absolutely fine.”

“Are you okay, Lena?” Kara asked.

“I think I am. I just.” Lena took a breath and focused, “I want to do this right. Us. If you want there to be an us.”

“I do,” Kara nodded eagerly and her hair moved with the motion. “I want you. And us.”

Lena smiled, “I do too. I just don’t want our relationship to start with a drunken confession and we go from there.”

“Well,” Kara looked guilty and bit her lip and Lena considered telling Kara to stop that because it wasn’t fair or polite to distract her, but then Kara said, “I’m glad you confessed? When I saw you last night, I was just coming to tell you that Mon-El is leaving and I’m done with him and I wish I’d listened to you sooner.”

Lena tried not to savor the righteousness of that feeling and failed, miserably.

“I want you, Lena Luthor.” Kara’s confession wasn’t loud, but it resonated to Lena’s core.

“The public may not like it.”

“I didn’t ask them,” Kara said. “I help when I can but I’m making a decision for Supergirl, and for Kara Danvers. And you support me in both areas. I want _you_ , Lena.”

“I’m not easy to get along with,” Lena said. “I’m ambitious and there is a ton of family baggage associated with trying to kill Supers.”

“You stood up for me,” Kara said. “When your mom paralyzed me, when she tried to kill me, you stood up for me. When I said ‘Kara Danvers believes in you,’ I meant that. I do.”

Lena’s heart constricted. Her eyes felt moist and she tried to keep her control intact.

She hadn’t expected Kara to say that. She hadn’t expected her to validate her and support her so wholly and immediately and Lena didn’t know what to do with it.

She was vaguely aware that she could love Kara. With her entire being, with every fiber of herself, she could love her.

To a degree, she already did. She’d been falling ever since she’d seen her fly, since she’d met Kara Danvers. Two separate fuses tied to one stick of dynamite that would blow the pretension off her life.

She wasn’t just falling for her. She had fallen. She began to cry.

“Lena,” Kara was on her feet and around the table and embraced Lena immediately and with such ferocity that Lena couldn’t keep herself together. She cried into Kara’s neck and clung to her like she might drown if she let go.

“I got you,” Kara said, and rocked Lena gently. “I got you.”

Lena couldn’t hold Kara as tight as Kara held her, but she tried. Lena wanted to show Kara how much she meant to her.

Eventually, Lena quieted, and she pulled back a little. Kara didn’t let her go, only used her thumb to brush away Lena’s tears. Lena said, “I don’t know what support feels like. I wanted to help Supergirl, I wanted to help Kara. I didn’t expect her to help me too.”

“It’s a two-way street,” Kara smiled. “I want it to stay a two-way street.”

“It will,” Lena said. “I promise.”

Kara smiled, her own eyes damp.

“May I kiss you?” Kara asked.

“Yes,” Lena nodded, and held herself very still.

Kara was gentle and exploratory and so soft. She kissed the edge of Lena’s mouth, tasted the tears. Lena met Kara’s eyes and then looked at her lips, and Lena turned her head a little, and soft lips met.

Lena melted. It was good last night, it was better now. Lena reached up, slipped her fingers into Kara’s hair. Kara squeaked, a moan passed through her lips, and Lena shuddered with pleasure that vibrated to the core of her.

If this moment was faith, then Lena was an apostle, and she’d worship at the altar of Kara every day for as long as she could.

Lena wandered her kisses over Kara’s jaw, and neck, she laid teeth gently against Kara’s flesh which was still soft to Lena’s touch. Kara breathed a moan into Lena’s ears and began to rub her hands over Lena’s back.

Lena’s mind blanked while she kissed Kara’s neck.

“That feels good,” Kara whispered.

“Do you want to do more?” Lena pulled back.

Kara pursed her lips and furrowed her brows and considered.

“I do,” Kara said at last. “But are we rushing?”

“I’m not entirely sure,” Lena brushed strands of golden hair out of Kara’s face. “Potentially. There are arguments to be made both ways. We rush, headlong and as fast as we can, because every day meaner and scarier things try to kill you, and my family tries to kill me, and either side might use us against each other.”

“That is a fear I have,” Kara wiped the residual tears from Lena’s face. “Someone hurting you, to use against me.”

“I’m a big girl, Kara. And I’m tougher than I look.”

“I’m not worried about your strength,” Kara said, so light and easy. “I’m worried about mine. I’m not sure I’m strong enough to resist if they tried to hurt you.”

Lena smiled, despite herself. “You protect me. I’ll protect you. Two-way street, right?”

Kara smiled, her eyes lit with joy, “Yeah. Two-way street.”

“On the flipside of that, taking this slow could be good. To defy the panic they inspire in us, to be selfish and take the time to be methodical and take this at a pace that we’re comfortable with. Their urgency doesn’t have to translate to ours.” Lena said.

Kara considered. They remained close together, arms around each other.

“I want you. For as long as life and time will allow me to have you. Everything else is secondary to that,” Kara said with utter devotion.

Lena kissed her. She didn’t mean it to lead to something, it was a strong kiss, and Lena lifted Kara’s jaw to meet her lips. It was a promise. The sealing of a deal.

When they pulled back again, Kara asked, “Okay. Um. Serious question. Can I tell my sister?”

“That I’m your girlfriend?” Lena asked.

Kara blushed fiery red and said, “Yeah,” Sheepishly. She looked away and her cheeks lit up and she grinned.

“Yes,” Lena said. “Absolutely.”

“Okay, let me go change.”

Kara pecked Lena on the lips, and then rushed away, at inhuman speed.

Lena felt dazed. Good dazed. Not a buzzed feeling, not drunk. Like, she’d been negotiating for six months on a hard contract and now she got everything she wanted and more and was free and clear.

That feeling, multiplied exponentially to infinity because nothing in her life compared to how glorious it felt to be here, to have a place in Kara’s heart and in her arms and to have the taste of Kara’s kiss lingering on Lena’s lips.

Last night, she’d felt lower than she had in years out of mind. Not since she was a child and her adopted mother ripped up the one stuffed animal Lena’s managed to keep with her as an orphan had she hurt that much.

And now, this was a high that she had no comparison to.

Kara came back. “Okay. I’m ready.” she was in beige slacks, a simple white blouse, and her hair was up. She wore her glasses.

They left Kara’s apartment, hands linked.

Downstairs, Kara drove. Her car was an old Mini Cooper, an original, in candy-apple red with a Union Jack on the roof, and rally lamps on the front bumper.

They drove across town towards Alex’s apartment.

While they rode, Lena asked, “Potentially heavy question, but, do Kryptonians rebound?”

“Huh?” Kara looked at her. “I don’t know what that means.”

“You go from dating one person, to another, almost immediately to help manage the pain of the breakup. And you eventually leave the second person because they weren’t a partner, they were a coping mechanism.”

“Oh,” Kara said, no longer bubbly. Lena kicked herself. It was an ugly question and Kara understood the broader implications immediately. “I don’t rebound.” Kara said, after a long moment. She met Lena’s face with an intense stare of concentration. “I mean. Mon-El was not good for me. Never was good.” She sighed. “I liked and wanted him and glossed over his awfulness because he wasn’t my cousin and he,” Kara sighed. “He reminded me of home. But Krypton is not my home.”

Kara slowed as a light turned red and they came to a stop on the line. “Krypton’s a memory for me. I remember my parents and my family and life there but Earth is my home. I’m closer to Alex than I was to my Kryptonian family. This is what matters to me. Maggie told me that home is where you’re wanted. I’m wanted here. I _want_ to be here.”

Kara reached over and offered her hand. Lena laced her fingers into Kara’s. “I want you,” Kara said. “You are not a rebound, Lena Luthor. You are my deliberate choice.”

The light changed before Lena could kiss her.

At Alex’s apartment building a few minute later, Lena trailed behind Kara up the stairs. Not that Lena minded the view.

Kara thrummed with excitement. Outside Alex’s door, Kara was about to knock, then looked at Lena and said, “Could you? I’m afraid I’ll knock the door down.”

“Sure,” Lena grinned, and rapped three times on the heavy door. She took Kara’s hand immediately after, and ran her thumb over her knuckles. “You’re okay.”

“A little bit better than okay, I should think,” Kara grinned at Lena and held Lena’s hand in both of Kara’s.

Lena pulled Kara into a kiss. Kara giggled.

Lena tried to be cool and aloof but couldn’t manage it. She was too excited. This was too good a thing that was going on, and Lena was too grateful to have Kara in her arms to try and scrounge some chill.

The door came open with a sudden jerk, and Alex stood there, full bead-head and eyes partially glazed, wearing an over-sized t-shirt.

“The gun was unnecessary,” Kara said. Lena couldn’t see a gun but she couldn’t see Alex’s other hand, either.

“You usually text. Or call. Or come through the window.”

“This was kinda important and I forgot to text or call or fly over because its daylight and also I’m really excited and didn’t think through alerting you.”

Alex smirked, despite herself.

“Did you addle my sister’s mind?” Alex looked at Lena.

“In my defense, she did the same to me.”

Kara giggled. Lena nudged her with her hip.

“Oh God you two are giving me cavities,” Alex stood aside. “Get in here.”

Kara led the way. Returned her gun to the holster by the door, and gestured to the couch. “So? Tell me what happened. Unless you two are under the influence of something.”

“No,” Kara said. “I’m thinking straight, I know that. I’m just really excited.”

“Okay. What happened?”

“So I told Mon-El off last night,” Kara began.

“Yeah.” Alex said. “I didn’t drink to celebrate that.”

“Yeah she did,” Maggie said. She wore sweats and a baggy shirt and sat on the arm of the chair Alex occupied. “But I had one too so I can’t give her too much crap about it.”

Despite her snark, Alex grinned up at Maggie. Lena knew what they felt.

“And after I dealt with him, I went to check on Lena,” Kara said, and then looked at Lena for help.

“Long night. Good morning, though.” Lena nodded.

“She made me pancakes.” Kara couldn’t stop smiling.

Lena beamed.

“Okay that’s a secret weapon you weren’t supposed to know about.” Alex said.

“What?”

“I love pancakes.” Kara said.

“And also pot-stickers,” Maggie said.

“Hey!” Alex poked Maggie’s thigh. “Whose side are you on?”

“Look how happy they are!” Maggie said. “You really wanna be a jerk to that?”

“It’s in my contract, as older sister,” Alex said. “I have to be a jerk to the people Kara falls in love with.”

Kara made a little squeak, Lena looked at her.

Kara was as red as her cape back home, and hand both hands over her mouth. Her eyes were wide with panic but the blush was adorable.

“It’s okay,” Lena kissed Kara’s forehead. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Maggie laughed, Alex sighed.

“Kara, can I borrow you for a minute?” Maggie stood, and gestured to the end of Alex’s apartment.

“Sure?” Kara stood up, unsure what to do.

“It’s okay,” Lena said.

Kara and Maggie walked away, and Maggie closed the door to the bedroom. Lena looked at Alex.

“I didn’t plan that,” Alex said.

“Kara can still here us though, right?” Lena asked.

“Oh yeah,” Alex said. “But the illusion is nice.”

Lena nodded, and waited. Alex didn’t say anything for a long moment.

“Is this the part where you threaten me about not breaking Kara’s heart?” Lena tried not to sound condescending.

Alex tried to keep a straight face, and then sighed, “Kinda. Look,” she leaned forward, “You ever seen an excitable kid who runs into a wall, gets right back up, and runs full speed elsewhere? Just, won’t learn the lesson?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s Kara. She cares so deeply, so easily, and it doesn’t matter if she’s gonna get hurt, she’s not gonna stop caring.”

“I know,” Lena tried to sound gentle. Alex held up her hand.

“I am trying, so hard, to not confuse you, with your family name.”

Lena sighed. “I know that, too.” She leaned back.

“I’m sorry,” Alex said. “I am. My work has made me suspicious and over the past two years, fully seventy percent of the shit I’ve had to cope with, professionally, is because a Luthor’s fucking around somewhere.”

“I’ve tried to help you.”

“You have,” Alex nodded. “I can’t divorce the professional from the personal here. But, in all honestly, that’s my problem. Not yours.”

Lena angled her head.

“From minute one, you’ve been nothing but good and honestly supportive of my sister. And while Kara cares about everyone, because she’s a nerd and that’s how she is—“

“Hey!” Kara said from the bedroom, and Lena couldn’t help but smile.

“—it remains that she doesn’t _talk_ about people she genuinely cares about often. So when a person like that comes along, it’s significant.”

Lena doubted Kara talked about her. It just strained so much of Lena’s credulity that Kara would gush to Alex over her.

No one felt that way for her.

“Please,” Alex leaned forward and said emphatically, “Ask my sister to talk about something else.”

Lena froze, “What?”

“God she won’t shut up about you.” Alex hung her head in her hands. “She’s just a one-track record. It’s so irritating. I’m almost grateful when an alien attacks because we can talk about work for two seconds and I don’t have to hear a thread-by-thread description of your latest outfit or what you did with your hair or how cool you were in a boardroom or just. I’m so tired, Lena. I am. You’re cool but Kara’s really annoying me now.”

“Oh like you don’t gush all the time over Maggie?” Kara, done with the pretense, returned to the living room.

“That’s different.” Alex said.

“How?” Kara made a comically big gesture, “You wouldn’t shut up about that detective that flummoxed you when the Inferini attacked during the president’s visit.”

Alex blushed, and Maggie smiled down at Alex. “You’re pretty cute, Danvers.” She kissed the top of Alex’s head.

“Hey, stop that,” Alex batted half-heartedly at Maggie. “I’m trying to be intimidating.”

“No.” Kara wrapped both arms around Lena and snuggled into her. “No intimidation.”

“Okay, fine,” Alex shrugged. “I _was_ gonna say something like, there’s enough Danvers to go around, if you want another name.”

Everything stopped dead. Kara looked at Lena, and then at Alex. “Are you kidding?”

“No.” Alex said.

Lena hadn’t considered it. Her initial reaction was, it’s a little fast. But also. Lena Danvers. There was a certain poetry to that. And then she burst out laughing.

“What?” Kara asked.

“Just had a funny though,” she put a hand over her mouth, and then said, “Kara Luthor.”

Maggie laughed, Kara’s eyes went wide with possibilities, and Alex said, “No!” Explosively.

Lena smiled, just for that reaction, and then said to Kara, “It’s not a big deal to figure out names. It’s kinda secondary anyway, certainly right now.”

“I agree,” Kara said. “We can hyphenate. That’s a thing. I hear?”

Lena nodded, “It is. But I’d like to finish breakfast first.”

“We have pancakes at home. Or we could go out.”

“Totally up to you,” Lena said.

“I want pot-stickers,” Kara said.

“Of course she does,” Alex threw up her hands then looked at Maggie, “Are we buying the happy couple lunch?”

“I think so,” Maggie said. “It’ll be fun.”

“Okay. But I need pants.”

“Whatever you say, honey,” Maggie grinned and walked with Alex back into the bedroom.

“I’m sorry,” Lena said, once the door was closed. She and Kara were still tangled up on the couch.

“For what?”

“Talking about names and weddings got a little outta hand. I didn’t mean to even presume that’d be a thing.”

“It’s okay,” Kara idly toyed with Lena’s hair. She had a hand at the back of Lena’s scalp and traced her fingers over Lena’s neck. It was unfair, is what it was. “I figure, we’ll sort things out as we want to do them. If we’re content as we are, then getting married isn’t a big deal. If we want to do it, we do. The name is kinda important to me, but that’s just a personal thing.”

“Well it’s something I want to sort out, then, if it’s important to you.”

“When I was a teenager, I’d read all these magazines about big dream weddings and stuff. I didn’t know if I wanted it, but I thought that’s what earth girls were supposed to care about.”

“There’s a lot of pressure to want a big white wedding,” Lena agreed.

“Yeah,” Kara nodded. “But one of the things I did daydream about was names. And, I admit, I wasn’t really comfortable changing my name. No one else’s seem to fit as well at the end of mine. I _like_ being a Danvers. I _like_ being part of the house of El.”

“I wouldn’t dream of asking you to change, Kara,” Lena meant it. “I _won’t_ , ask you to change.”

Kara blushed. “I mean. It’s an idea. But. Just, like, theoretically. What would you think of being Lena Luthor-El?”

Lena’s eyes widened, and Kara immediately hid her face in her hands and blushed insanely. “Never mind,” Kara squeaked.

Lena shifted so she could partially climb on top of Kara. “Kara,” Lena said. “Look at me.”

“No,” Kara’s voice was high and reedy and adorable. “I don’t wanna.”

“Not even a little?”

“I mean I do but I don’t wanna,” Kara kept her face hidden.

Lena kissed her forehead. “Please?”

“That’s not fair,” Kara pouted. Despite covering her eyes, her lips were still exposed. Lena, partially on top of Kara, kissed Kara deeply and let her weight settle on top of Kara.

Kara’s breath escaped through her lips in a shudder, “That’s _definitely_ not fair.”  Kara pulled her hands away and wrapped her arms around Lena.

“I know,” Lena grinned evilly, “If you were to ask me, some day, I would say yes. I would be proud to be a part of your house, Zor-El.”

Kara’s eyes got wide and her mouth hung open a little, “Really?”

“Yes,” Lena nodded. “I would endeavor to be worthy of that honor.”

With absurd ease, Kara twisted them around, so now Kara was on top and Lena was under her, and Lena was trying desperately to _not_ enjoy how serious and in-charge Kara was in that moment.

“You already are worthy,” Kara whispered, and brushed her thumb over Lena’s lips. Kara kissed her.

When she pulled back, Lena said, in a voice soft enough only Kara could hear her, “My hero.”

Kara’s answering grin was worth everything Lena’s suffered to that point. Nothing else mattered, except Kara was happy, and Lena was the one that put a smile on that perfect face.

“Supergirl believes in you,” Kara said, and gave Lena one more kiss.

“Oh wow you are gross,” Alex said, deadpan, and totally ruined the moment. “I had an appetite. I don’t now. Really? My couch?”

“Oh be nice,” Maggie swatted at Alex’s arm. “You were young and in love like that once.”

“Oh hush,” Alex rolled her eyes. “I’m a bitter old maid.”

Maggie grinned at Alex. “Where we gonna eat?” Alex asked.

“Don’t care,” Kara said, and pulled Lena easily to her feet. “But pot-stickers do sound good.”

“Fine,” Alex said. “We’ll go to that place on 71st.”

“Oh yay!” Kara said. She took Lena’s hand, and together, the four of them went to lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
